I'm Back!
by ToxiChick13
Summary: Sequel to Found Out yup, I'm back to get revenge on the monks, only now its weirder, funnier and more RANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne: yeah I'm back for revenge, and this time things are going to get very interestingly weird for the monks too! Serena?

Serena: yeah! The sassy cat is back as well, by the way, Disclaimer: she doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, although if she did, trust me it would be A LOT more different.

Roxanne: that had better been a compliment, kittybitch

* * *

It was almost summer break, and Master Fung had gathered up the young dragons for an announcement he had to make before they left for vacation.

"Young monks, after your long journey, there is one last task you must survive before your summer break" he said.

"Ok since I am now the leader, what is the job I must lead?" said Rai.

"Well actually, Roxanne has been giving me ideas of this expedition"

"You mean that chick who figured out Omi was a girl?"

"And freaked us out with our inner selves?" suggested Kimiko.

"And convinced me to get plastic surgery on my chest?" Omi said.

Everyone but Omi: 0o SHE WHAT!

"Hey you know I can hear you" Roxanne said mysteriously coming out of a shadow along with her cat on her lap.

Monks: AAAAHHHHHH THE FREAKY SICK CHICK!

"Ok, ok I'm sorry about that, geez you guys really hold a grudge"

"Maybe because last time you turned them into cheese, treated them like sick maniacs for your own amusement, beat them up, and on top of that creeped them out by telling them the truth about Omi, stupid" Serena scolded.

"How would you like ME to beat you up!" Roxanne shot back.

"What is up with you guys? Ya'll really have some issues" Clay said.

"ISSUSES! I'LL SHOW YOU ISSUES!" Serena began scratching Clay unconscious.

"We don't have issues, we just hate each other with passion" Roxanne grinned as she petted her feline companion for what she did to Clay. "Usually, I would just tell you a short summary, but I instead will waste various seconds of your useless lives by giving you a flashback!"

FLASHBACK…

Roxanne is shown at her 10th birthday.

Her Mom: look sweetie, for your birthday we brought you what you always wanted!

Roxanne: WTF is this! A WIG? (Sniffs it) AND IT SMELLS!

Serena: A WIG THAT SMELLS! I'm a cat you inconcided human! And for your info, ever heard of deodorant! (Pointing to her armpits)

Roxanne: AAAAHHHHHHH! YOU CAN TALK! DEMON CAT, DEMON CAT! YOU MUST DIE!

(They start fighting)

Roxanne's little sister: (let me give you a clue, her name was Cheddar Chesee in my last story) he he, nice cat! (Reaches for Serena's tail)

Serena: you better not touch me you pea-brained off-spring!

(Beats her up)

Roxanne: wow… heartless, obnoxious, annoying and tortures innocent people for no apparent reason…just like me! I LIKE YOU!

Serena: does that mean we're friends?

Roxanne: (scoffs) yeah right bitch!

(They continue to fight)

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Wow what a beautiful sisterhood you guys have" clay commented sarcastically.

"Watch it gayass, remember I can give my cat powers to REALLY screw you up!" Roxanne warned.

"(ahem) please Roxanne explain the dragon's expedition if you will" Master Fung said.

"no prob, to help you understand your inner selves, you and your inner selves will switch lives for a day, so the new dragons for a day will be Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents, Spongebob, and Raj from Camp Lazlo. And by the way, Jack will also be replaced by Dave the Barbarian."

Monks: but-

"SEE YA! HAVE FUN DON'T OVER DO IT!" Serena interrupted.

Monks: we-

"Tiger Claws!" Roxanne cried transporting them to their new dimensions.

"Perfect, MUAHAHAHA!" she said petting Serena who on her lap (you know, like how the villains do)

* * *

Roxanne: all right Chapter one down!

Serena: yeah! How will the Xiaolin warriors survive their new environments, and how will the new dragons get along? All coming up!


	2. New Apprentices

**Roxanne**: alright Chapter 2 up!

**Serena**: ok now shut up so the viewers can read the rest of your mindless story

**Roxanne**: hey Serena, wanna know if cats really have nine lives?

**Serena**: I'll shut up now

"SEE YA! HAVE FUN DON'T OVER DO IT!" Serena interrupted.

Monks: we-

"Tiger Claws!" Roxanne cried transporting them to their new dimensions.

"Perfect, MUAHAHAHA!" she said petting Serena who on her lap (you know, like how the villains do)

Dojo: 0o

"What are you looking at lizard? Now fetch me the new warriors before I'm forced to use you as Serena's new pet toy!" Roxanne said as Dojo glanced at the grinning Serena.

Later…

"Ok new dragons, now you will know what it is like to be a Xiaolin apprentice,

you will be strong, serious and be battling for Shen Gon Wu, any questions?" Dojo said standing in front of the new apprentices.

"Yeah, why are we wearing PJs?" Mandy said.

Spongebob: need… water… must….have…water (starts to die)

"How can I battle monsters without Cosmo or Wanda? I wish I was outta here!" Timmy cried.

"I WANT TO GO HOOOOOOOOOOME!" Raj whinned.

"we have A LOT of work to do" Roxanne complained.

"oh yeah" agreed Dojo.

(Back at Jack's Lair)

Dave: Bejabers! What are these electrical thingies? (Shocks himself) no I must fight! (Starts destroying everything with a stick)

"I don't know who is dumber you or Jack, hey don't touch that!" Wuya said.

(_Dave the Barbarian_)

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A MONKEY!" Fang screeched at Jack as she was ready to pulverize him.

"nice monkey! Just please don't hurt me, or… oh wait I forgot!" Jack said remembering he still had the Blade of Nebula. "TASTE MY FURY UGLY MONKEY! BLADE OF NEBULA!"

But unfortunately for Jack, instead of him holding the Shen Gon Wu…

"My name is not NEBULA! IT'S LULA! LU-LA! I don't believe this, sure my sisters get wielded by gods and powerful beings, but what do I get? A simpering goth freak!" Lula said as she shot jack with a lighting bolt.

(_The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_)

"Let me get this thing straight, I own you?" Kimiko questioned.

"Uh yeah, but you usually abuse my powers to do your chores and stuff with this idiot here" Grim responded pointing at Billy.

"Mandy you look different, did you get a haircut? WOW WHAT'S THIS STAR THINGY! LET ME PLAY WITH IT!" Billy said.

"NO! NOT THE STAR OF-"

"cool that was hot!" Billy (or what was left of him) said as he burned himself with the Star of Hannabi.

"actually I think I like this new Mandy!" Grim said happily after Billy was burnt into a crisp.

"MOM! CAN I USE THIS STAR THINGY TO BURN THE NEIGHBORHOOD AND PERHAPS DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!" Billy called out to his mom.

"yeah whatever! And for the last time, I am not your mom!" a familiar voice said.

"KATNAPPE?" Kimiko said as her jaw dropped "NO WAY! YOUR INNER SELF IS BILLY'S MOM!"

"uh… eh he he, I WAS NEVER HERE!" Katnappe chuckled nervously as she escaped out the door.

(_Camp Lazlo_)

"Wow Raj, you look different, did you get a haircut?" asked Lazlo.

"Uh… sure, hey this is a camp right? No biggie I'm used to the outside wilderness" Clay said taking out a hotdog.

"RAJ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed the monkey.

"Eating a hot dog?"

"Do you remember what is in those things!"

"Uh… oh oops" realized Clay that Lazlo was talking about eating animals.

Lazlo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! CANNIBAL ON THE LOOSE!

**Roxanne**: well that was how Jack, Kimiko and Clay were doing so far, and it's not going to be pretty in Rai and Omi's situation

**Serena**: no doubt, although I really wanted for Dojo to be my new pet toy

**Roxanne**: … 0o

**Serena**: what?

**Roxanne**: … (starts to chuckle)

**Serena**: WHAT!


	3. Poor monks

**Serena**: ok Chapter 3 up! And Roxanne by the way why were you acting strange in the last chapter?

**Roxanne**: … (starts cracking up) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Serena**: for God's sake what is so funny!

**Roxanne**: besides your face? Well (takes out megaphone) ahem, SERENA LIKES DOJO!

**Serena**: I DO NOT! SHUT UP! (blushes)

**Roxanne**: sure, sure (thinking) _now it's my turn for revenge_

"Do you remember what is in those things!"

"Uh… oh oops" realized Clay that Lazlo was talking about eating animals.

Lazlo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! CANNIBAL ON THE LOOSE!

(Spongebob Squarepants)

"Can't… breathe… need… air, and what is a snail doing here?" said Rai gasping for oxygen.

Gary: Meow

"Howdy Sponge-(sees Rai) WHO ARE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SPONGEBOB! HIJA!" said Sandy as she started karate fighting him.

"Yo girl! Chill! What a minute you're a squirrel! Hey, is that an air bubble?"

Sandy: uh yeah, hey don't NOOOOOO! (chokes)

Rai: (removes air bubble from her and puts it on him) thank goodness I need air

(_The Fairly Oddparents_)

"For the last time! I wish I was a girl!" Omi cried.

"But Timmy you said for us never to turn you into a girl after that other incident!" Cosmo objected.

"But if you insist, just don't say we didn't warn you" Wanda gave in.

"Ok I want to have really long hair, with long pretty eye lashes, a pink dress, oh and high heel-"

Cosmo/Wanda: o0

(Back at the temple Serena and Roxanne are watching the monks though a crystal ball)

"Ugh, they are not going to last long" Roxanne said in disgust.

"Nope" Serena agreed "and since when did we get a crystal ball?"

"Shut up so I can end the chapter"


	4. Sissies! All of them!

Ugh, they are not going to last long" Roxanne said in disgust.

"Nope" Serena agreed "and since when did we get a crystal ball?"

"Shut up"

Suddenly…

"ok Xiaolin dragons! Prepare to- (sees the substitutes) hey who the are you?" Chase Young said as he broke in the temple.

"we are the substitute xiaolin apprentices! (in dark voice) I am their leader! HIJA!" said Spongebob said.

"0o …"

Substitute Xiaolin monks except Mandy: ATTACK!

"I wish Chase was beat up!" Timmy cried

Chase: (after waiting 5 minutes) tough luck kid (punches him unconscious)

"prepare to- uh… HEELPPPPPPPP!" Raj screamed as he ran away.

"your next Spongebitch"

"bubbles of magic!" Spongebob said as he blew bubbles at Chase.

Chase: ….you HAVE to be kidding me, no wonder you wear makeup, sissy bitch

Spongebob: (screaming like a girl)

"OMG and I thought Billy was a retard, I guess it's up to me to save the world again" Mandy pouted

"and what's a little girl like you gonna-" Chase started when Mandy grabbed him by his shirt using Grim's sight.

"listen dipstick, and listen good, I had enough of you wannabe bad guys who use sissy magical objects to protect themselves, and live with ten cats like an old bitch, now I'm giving you 5 seconds to get your sorry ass outta his dump or so help me I will use Death's sight to slice you in half were I'll your body parts to-" Mandy began.

"OK OK PLZ JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Chase said when he looked at Mandy's blood red eyes.

"Bye Chester!" Timmy said as Chase ran out of the temple.

D: "WHOAH you beat CHASE!" Dojo said with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Ok lizard, you're next unless you bring back everyone were they belong or I'll use you as a toothpick"

"Tiger Claws!" Roxanne screamed before things got ugly.

**Roxanne**: Ooooh things got interesting, who knew Chase's inner self was Chester, Timmy's best friend?

**Serena**: weird, and take that smirk off your face before I do it for you!

**Roxanne**: you'll see my pretty, you'll see…

**Serena**: 0o?


	5. whoa

Roxanne: ok Chapter 5, ALMOST the last chapter of this story, I just want to get this over with so I can make my sequel, trust me it's really good!

Serena: evil…

Roxanne: you'll see how evil I really am! You'll see…

* * *

"Bye Chester!" Timmy said as Chase ran out of the temple.

"WHOAH you beat CHASE!" Dojo said with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Ok lizard, you're next unless you bring back everyone were they belong or I'll use you as a toothpick"

"Tiger Claws!" Roxanne screamed before things got ugly.

Back with the Monks…

(Camp Lazlo)

(after Clay kills everyone at Camp Kidney using his powers of Earth)

Clay :( with a sick face) CANNIBALL HUH? WELL NOW I HAVE KILLED YOU ALL AND NOW I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BRAINS, EAT YOU LIVER, DRINK YOUR BLOOD AND-

(Gets sucked by tiger claw's dimension hole)

(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

(after Kimiko abuses Grim's powers and goes crazy like Clay)

Kimiko: NOW I AM IN CHARGE OF THE UNDERWORLD! YOU WILL ALL DO MY BIDING! MUAHAHAHAHA!

(get sucked by tiger claw's dimension hole)

(Spongebob Squarepants)

Rai: how can I cook "Krabby Patties" underwater?

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob! Quit fooling around or you're fired, hey who killed Sandy?

Rai: THAT'S IT (kills Mr. Krabs and starts eating him) HOW YOU LIKE THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA MAKE SEAFOOD OUT OF ALL OF YOU! HELLO LOBSTER!

(get sucked by tiger claw's dimension hole)

(Fairly Oddparents)

Omi: how do I look?

Wanda/Cosmo: uh…

Omi: oh think I'm an ugly girl huh? ORB OF TORNABI! (kills Wanda)

I WILL NOW KILL ALL OF THE GIRLS IN THE WORLD SO I WILL BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF ALL! THEN ALL THE BOYS WILL LOVE ME AND WE WILL MAKE LOVE TOGETHER AND-

Cosmo: 0o

Omi: YOU'RE FIRST!

(get sucked by tiger claw's dimension hole)

* * *

Serena: yeah, that IS ugly, ooooh Roxanne you really are evil, and what about Jack and Dave?

Roxanne: ...you might not want to know about that, anyway wait till the next chapter! Plz R&R!


	6. the weird gets weirder

Omi: oh think I'm an ugly girl huh? ORB OF TORNABI! (kills Wanda)

I WILL NOW KILL ALL OF THE GIRLS IN THE WORLD SO I WILL BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF ALL! THEN ALL THE BOYS WILL LOVE ME AND WE WILL MAKE LOVE TOGETHER AND-

Cosmo:

Omi: YOU'RE FIRST!

(get sucked by tiger claw's dimension hole)

"I knew you guys would turn into sick freaks in less than 2 minutes, nice job Mandy, as for the rest of you, Mandy will you do the honors?" Roxanne said giving an evil smile.

Mandy: my pleasure (takes them all except the real xiaolin monks, weird noises are heard off screen)

"I don't even wanna know what she is doing to them" Dojo shivered."well I guess you accomplished your task since you killed everyone, except that wasn't supposed to be the goal, but I'll give you points for that and- (sees Omi) Omi! You… you look BEAUTIFUL"

Everyone except Omi/Dojo: 0o (twitching and WAY to freaked out to say anything)

Dojo: Oh Omi…

Omi: Oh Dojo…

Clay/Kimiko/Rai: ROXANNE PLZ GET US OUTTA HERE! WE'RE SORRY JUST STOP THE MADNESS!

"uh I would, but…he he… funny story, since I convinced Master Fung to let me be a Xiaolin dragon, SO I no longer have control of thestory anymore, but there is one thing we can do" Roxanne said nervously

Us: CHRISTY HUI!(the creator of the cartoon) HEEEEELLLPPPPP US!

"SHIT! first we have to go to this stupid expedition, then this episode gets wrong, now ROXANNE BECOMES A XIAOLIN DRAGON?

WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!" Kimiko screamed

Rai: thinking _wow, Kimiko may not be as scary as Mandy when she gets mad, but she really is kinda hot when she is angry_

"(using the mind readingconch and then smirking) I heard that Raimundo!" Roxanne said as Serena got out a Shen Gon Wu

"Serena let us show you a little Shen Gon Wu we just invented called the Jade Canary that can translate normal words into songs!" the female pussy said pointing at Raimundo.

Rai: OH NO…

Serena: JADE CANARY!

Rai: NO NOOOOOOOOOO!

(starts singing)

It's just the cutest thing

When you get to fussing (cussing)

Yelling and throwing things

I just wanna eat you up

I don't mean no disrespect

When I start staring

Knowing that it makes you mad

I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes

And sex you all over the place

Could it be the lil' way that you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is

Chorus

Every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like that

But you're so damn sexy

When you're mad

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like that

But you're so damn sexy

Every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like that

But you're so damn SEXY

When you're mad

Kimiko: (giggling and blushing) WOW thanks!

Rai: (blushing) he he

Roxanne: ok I had enough of the love, this show is now over

Rai: HEY WAIT A MINUTE! YOU SAID-

THE END!

**Roxanne**: well it's still not exactly an end since I'm already almost done with the sequel I will present trust me its so good it has to be made into a movie!

**Serena**: you how dare you make Dojo gay after you knew I liked him! (relizes what she just admitted and covers her mouth) oh shit!

**Roxanne**: AHA! I KNEW IT! Don't worry serena, it will get better in the sequel, trust me

**Serena**: after what you just did, you may never be able see the living daylight again after I'm through with you! TRUST ME! COME 'ER!

**Roxanne**: well that's all for now see next time plz R&R cause I got a pussyfart to finish off!


End file.
